The Ninja and Me
by limegreen0421
Summary: Natalie Kabra has never, ever had feelings for the dweeb, Dan Cahill. Until prom night...
1. The Upcoming Prom

My school dance. Its coming up. I am the prettiest girl in 9th grade and yet, I have not been asked out. Wait. the prettiest girl in the whole school! I mean, who could resist me? Probably it is because I am new to this American school, and every boy already has a girlfriend. But, Ian is already hooked up with a girl, and he is in 12th grade! He is new! Just like me! I cannot believe it. I don't get it! Stupid American boys! They don't know who is the Queen of Beautiful! I'll teach them soon!

"Natalie," Ian calls me. "Hurry up! School is waiting for you! And waiting for me is my new babe." I could picture his eyes glistening even though he is all the way in the kitchen eating his crepes while I am still slipping on my designer pink, ruffled, satin tank top. I pull up my new silk knee length purple designer skirt, and walk gracefully down the spiral stairs with my lacy socks.

"There you are," Ian sighs with relief. "I thought I was going to be late to meet up with Sandra, my babe." This time I see his eyes sparkle.

"Rubbing the fact that you got a girlfriend while I don't have a boyfriend," I mutter. "Since when did you start using the word 'babe' anyway, huh Ian?"

"Since I met Sandra of course," he purrs in his silky British accent that matches mine. "She's more of the 'cool' type, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes. "Ryan is waiting." Ryan is our chauffeur. He drives our limousine. Our black limousine.

We hop in the sleek fancy car and out on our silk seat belts with real golden buckles.

"Buckled?" Asks Ryan.

"Yes, sir," Ian and I reply immediately as Ryan steps on the pedal and we zoom towards school. I was hoping Mum would sign us up for private school but she just had to go with public school. Ugh, Mum. She is so selfish. She saves everything for herself and doesn't care about me and Ian. But Ian unfortunately does not care since he has got his 'babe' Sandra.

When we reach the building Ian rushes in without even waiting for me! He never leaves me behind! That Sandra! My brother swoons for her so much that he forgets me and he never forgets me! What a heart!

"Hey, Natalie," I hear a voice. Ugh it's that ninja obsessed Dan Cahill with his older nerdy bookworm sister Amy. Amy's eyes are filled with tears.

"Ian and I have known each other for a long time and he just has to ask Sandra Brooks out!" She bawls. "We're in the same grade, were a perfect couple, while Sandra Brooks is in 11th grade, and they're a sloppy couple!"

"Chill, Amy," Dan tells his sister coolly. He turns to me. "Anyway, Nata-" the bell rings and Dan and I get trampled by 12th graders like Amy.


	2. Miracle Not Really Though

As I walk down the hall to Homeroom, I cross my fingers, hoping someone would ask me to the dance, or better yet, ask me to be their girlfriend. But obviously, I know life doesn't work that way for _some _people, it just works for me. Because, I told you already. I'm the prettiest girl.

But then, something hits my mind.

_What was Dan going to say to me?_ I think. _Oh well. It doesn't matter to me, since he's such a ninja dweeb as Amy would call him. And he's a nerd. _

I walk into Homeroom. As soon as I enter the room, I hear a bunch of sighs from boys. I receive jealous smirks from girls. I wonder if so many boys like me, why won't they ask me out?

_Because they already have girlfriends, _my mind keeps repeating.

"Stop it," I hiss to myself giving myself a whack in the head. A second later, I regret doing it. "Owwwww," I moan.

I watch as the girl next to me, Tina, sneers. I shoot a look in her direction. Not a normal look. I shoot her a look with my horrible, death defying, Lucian glare. Her eyes widen and she snaps back up, away from me, talking to Amanda, and once in awhile, glancing back at me.

The teacher, Mrs. Heine, does the roll call. It's really weird because in Homeroom, they group us by alphabetical order, and my 9th grade group is H-K. Mrs. Heine's last name starts with an H so it's a lucky or unlucky coincidence.

"Hendrickson, Andy!" Mrs. Heine calls out.

"HERE!" Andy yells. In fact, she yells so loud that the Homeroom across from us shuts their door. Andy's the type of girl who acts like a boy, and has a loud voice; just like any other boy would have. She even has a boy/girl name!

"Andy," the teacher wags her finger as she scolds playfully. "I told you not to talk loud!"

Andy grins showing her uneven teeth. "I can't help it, Mrs. Hein." She shrugs. "It's how my voice is naturaler than any other person in here." Her hand gestures from person to person until it lands on me. "Except her. She's got a weird natural accent."

The class bursts into laughter. I don't get Americans and their stupid way of "humor".

Mrs. Heine keeps going down the alphabet as everyone continues making jokes.

"Nobody's as dark as her!" Yells Tina.

"That's racius!" My friend, Sophie Watson who is a Janus, protests.

"Says _you!_" Tina smirks. "What are you _wearing?!__" _

"I'm wearing clothes!" Sophie shoots back. "What are the fashions these days?! Look at you, Tina! Wearing those horrid pale ripped jeans, and a ragged shirt! And YOU!" She points to Andy. "You shut up about my cousin!"

"Cousin?!" Andy smirks. "Yeah right. And where's the resemblance?"

"More like long distance cousins," Sophie snaps.

Everyone stays silent besides the people who say, "Here!" A thought hits me as I think about Sophie's last name.

_It starts with a _W, I think to myself. _Why is she in the H-K group?_

I'm just about to ask, when my name gets called.

"Kabra, Natalie!" Mrs. Heine shouts.

"Here," I whisper quietly.

"kabra, Natalie?" Mrs. Heine repeats. "I swear people were just teasing you awhile ago! where are you?"

"Here!" I manage to squeak a little louder.

"Oh, I can't hear you!" Mrs. Heine teases.

"HERE!" I scream loudly.

A second after, I hear about 10 doors slam shut. 2 teachers run in to complain. One teacher just stalks in, takes time to give us all nasty looks, then stomps back out.

As Mrs. Heine apologizes, the bell rings. Instead of 12th graders trampling _us, _we leave footprints on the _teachers. _

_... _

My day passes no more than normally until 5 minutes before the dismissal bell, and I'm at my purple sparkly locker. (I put wall paper on it to look like that.) I hear footsteps behind me and I whirl around, my shiny dark brown hair flying gracefully.

When I see Dan Cahill, my eyes narrow. "What do you want, Daniel?" I ask sharply.

Dan flinches at his full name. Then he grits his teeth. "Well, I was wondering..." His voice trails off.

"Wondering what?" I punch my knuckles to my hips, not knowing where the subject is going.

He fidgets a little, then shuffles his feet.

I look at my designer watch. "Tick-tock." My voice echoes through the empty hallway. "The mouse ran up the clock. Come on, Daniel! Hurry up! In 3 minutes I'll miss the black limousine, and have to take the white one back home! And the driver for the white limo isn't really nice!"

"Ok, ok." He breathes slowly and deeply. "So, you know how the dance is coming on Friday? Well since I figured since you and me-"

"You and I," I correct his grammar mistake.

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes smiling a little. "The point is, we both don't have a date to the prom, so, give me a chance?" His eyes look mystified and dreamy.

I think about all those times my family tried to kill Dan's family. How Mum murdered Hope Cahill, Dan and Amy's mom. How Arthur Trent, their dad, had managed to survived. Then, I think of how many times the Cahills had saved us along the clue hunt. Amy had hung on to Ian at the top of Mount Everest when he almost fell. How Dan grabbed my ankle to prevent me from falling in the gigantic crater. Without him, I wouldn't be standing right here, in this stupid American public school, thinking about Dan's question. When Mum almost fed A,y to the sharks, and instead of me or Ian saving her, Hamilton Holt did. I think about that time Ian and I let the cave crash onto Alistair Oh, Dan, and Amy. I really pity the Cahills so I should say, "yes."

But then, as they cave crash comes to my mind, I narrow my eyes and think of negative things. Reasons to say, "no." That day, right before Ian and I had trapped them in the cave, the Cahills told us the next place was Lake Tash. It wasn't! But then again, that was one of the only times they tried to trick us.

"Natalie!" Dan pleads impatiently. "2 minutes!"

I think about how Lucian would be mean and say no. Mum would definitely not approve of Dan. But I hate Mum after what she did. Her family kidnapped me, she shot me in the ankle! I have to say, "yes."

"Um..." I stall for time, making one last decision. The words tumble out before I can stop them. "Ok, Daniel."

Its a miracle that someone asked me out, but why Dan? He's hideous. I'm to good for him! As I walk out to my ride, Dan Cahill stops me.

"Just don't call me Daniel," he informs me.

I don't answer because I know Ian would tell me, "hurry! Sandra's coming over and I can't be late!" He would tell me that if I stop to talk to Dan. I just walk to the black limo without breaking a sweat.


	3. Sandra

"Natalie," Ian barks. "Go to your room!"

"Why?" I ask. "I don't have to."

"Go," he instructs. "You have to. I dare you."

"You dare me?" I chuckle. "Since when did you dare me to do anything? What does dare mean?"

"It's the American word for, 'make you and you have to do it or else.'" He replies lamely.

"Or else, what?" I challenge.

He's ready. "Or else you have to do a double dog dare."

"A double dog dare?" I laugh making him look dumb. "Let me guess. I have to do something twice as bad. And what if I don't do it?"

Ian opens his mouth to say something but I plunge ahead.

"Oh, wait. I have to do a triple dog dare!" I snort. "And what's triple bad for not going in my room? Oh I know, staying in my room for 3 hours!" I have the biggest laugh of my life and Ian's face gets red.

"Go! Sandra's coming over and I don't want you annoying us," he tells me.

I giggle as I float up the stairs. "Dare," I mutter and I laugh. I return to my room and write in my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_today, Dan asked me out. I can't believe I actually said yes! He's not even a bit good looking! Sure, he's built some muscles after the Vesper hunt yeah. And the way he flips his brown hair is kind of cute, and when his sparkly jade green eyes twinkle he looks hot but... Wait. Did I just write that? Ugh. I should've wrote in erasable ink. He's hot?! No, not really. Even when he takes his shirt off to go swimming, he looks extremely sexy and hot. I could just imagine me, hugging him and kissing his neck and chest and cheeks and lips. Ugh. Why am I writing down random thoughts coming to my mind? I'm going to stop writing so random thoughts don't come anymore. _

_Love, Natalie Kabra _

I can't believe I would write something like that about Daniel! I hear the buzzer and how Ian is in the bathroom. I run out of my room and peek out the door. Sandra.

I open it wide. "Hi, Sandra," I grumble nastily.

Sandra doesn't seem to notice my horrid manner. "Hi, little Nat!" She pats my head like I'm some kind of 2 year old. "Where's Ian?"

"He's taking a shower," I say flatly. "Why don't you take a seat?" I point to the velvet couch.

She plops down and I plop down next to her, after I got my snack; cookies.

"So, how are you Natalie, my future sister in law?" Sandra asks like she means everything to Ian.

"Stop stealing my brother," I whisper under my breath.

I think she might've heard because her expression hardens. "What's that?" She snaps.

"Oh nothing," I tell her sweetly and smile with my aligned, straight, white teeth showing.

I hear the bathroom door close, and Ian comes out with designer jeans and a Aero Postal shirt on.

"Natalie!" He barks. "What are you doing here?! I told you to stay in your room!"

"it's ok, honey," Sandra says, her voice sticky sweet. "She the one that let me in." Sandra gives me a look that says, "go away!"

I scramble up the steps and dive onto my bed.


	4. Shopping

While Ian is busy making out with his new girl, I sneak out to go shopping.

"Closest mall," I command.

"Yes, Miss Natalie," Ryan bows his head. He drives around our water fountain set in the driveway, and hits the road.

...

A minute later, I'm rummaging through the stores. Without even looking at the price tag, I toss a silk designer full length skirt in my shopping bag.

I throw everything I like in my bag until I find the perfect gown for prom night. A long silk purple full length skirt with millions of tiny diamonds that make the skirt sparkle. The top of the is also purple with crystals surrounding the top of the gown, and crystals go around the waist too.

I carry the dress to the counter along with a diamond necklace, bracelet of crystals, dangly diamond earrings, sparkly pink lipgloss, and sparkly purple eyeshadow. At home, I already have mascara and eyeliner.

As soon as I give the lady $2,467.50, I walk out the store and here a voice.

"hey babe!" Dan throws an arm around my shoulders. I can't help but notice the way his muscles make him look so hot, and how his t-shirt brings out his eyes making him look even hotter.

"Dan," I say with sarcastic enthusiasm.

He glances at the dress and accessories and makeup in my shopping bag. Then, he quickly looks away.

"So um, how's it going?" He asks casually.

"Ian acting snotty, his girlfriend not sharing Ian, you asking me out," I reply calmly.

"Ian always acts snotty," Dan points out.

"Not to me," I protest, pouting.

"How would Ian get a girlfriend with his attitude?" Asks Dan.

"His good looks," I tell him.

"You're saying you think you're brother is hot?" Dan teases.

I lift my chin. "No, I'm saying since I look... Um... 'Hot' as you American people say it, my brother would too since he's my sibling."

"That's self-centered," Dan notes.

"Then why did you choose to ask me out?" I question him.

"Duh," he replies, "you're hot obviously. Like three-fourths of the boys at school think that."

"Uh, huh," I say distracted.

"and um I already know that I asked you out. Why would you say that?" Asks Daniel.

"Because you asked me what is up, and that is up but what I really think is the sky is up," I tell him.

"You're so silly," Dan admires. I don't get what American people think is "silly." "Well, bye!" He waves and runs off to another store as I walk to Ryan and the car.


	5. American Traditions

"Natalie, hurry up!" Ian yells the next morning.

"Almost done!" I shout back.

God, I hate it when I'm trying to put on clothes and Ian is calling me down. I pull on my new knee length satin dress. Then I brush my shiny smooth dark brown hair and hop downstairs.

"What on earth are you eating, Ian?" I question as I stare at some flat brown-ish circles with gooey brown liquid, butter, and raspberries.

"Pancakes of course," Ian answers looking at me like I've got British diseases and he doesn't.

"What are pancakes?" I look at him curiously.

He sighs. "Pancakes are these American breakfasts."

"Pancakes? But what about our quiche?" I ask referring to the French pastry sitting on my plate and not Ian's.

"Quiche is so last season," Ian says as he finishes up the American breakfast.

"The only people I've heard say, 'so last season' is Mum, Sophie, and I. And we are girls." I glare at Ian.

He sighs again. "Obviously, you don't know how Americans talk." It is the first time I notice that Ian doesn't have his British accent anymore.

"But Ian," I remind him showing off _my _beautiful and unforgettable British accent. "We are from England, not America. How is America special? It is not. It doesn't even have its own language!"

Ian opens his mouth but I ignore him.

"English is from England, Ian. Not America. America is not magnificent, Ian! Europe is! It has got the Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa! America only has the Statue of Liberty in New York! And that was made by an European person! Into an American! See, Ian. This country is not good. We are beautiful, we are special, we are magnificent, we are wonderful! Americans barely make up history! Remember what Mum said? We British are more special than any other kind! And brother, what happened to your silky British accent?! That's your best fe-"

Ian cuts me off with anger. "Natalie you-" he says a word that starts with a b but I don't know what it means. "! You don't know anything! You goody two-shoes you think you know stuff that you don't! I know my history! And you don't quote Mum to me!"

A wave a shock and hurt goes through my body. I blink back tears, grab my ballet flats, put them on, slip on my designer jacket, grab my tote bag, and storm out the door feeling hurt, and abandoned.


	6. Pranks and Disses

When I get on the limo, I grab a velvet handkerchief and wipe my eyes.

"Aww," Ian coos as he hops in. "Is someone being a cry baby?"

"No," I snap, fiercely. "Someone is not."

"Just making a bigger fool of yourself, sister." Ian scoffs.

"Oh, yeah? You have not gotten enough nerve to ask Sandra out to the dance yet," I followed the idea of American dissing I learned from Ian. "That's right, you teach me all these 'dissing' things that I could use on _you._ you shouldn't teach me that stuff. How about 'pranks'? Check your seat."

Immediately, Ian leaps up from the leather chair with the velvet cushion. I smirk. The second Ian leaped up, I was quick enough to slip a whoopee velvet cushion and take out the real velvet cushion.

Ian checks the seat. "Nothing. See? You're not even good!"

As he sits back down, I mutter, "wanna bet?" Under my breath.

_ PPPPPBBBBBTTTTT. _Ian jumps up.

"Did someone just hit the gas back there?" Ryan plugs his nose.

"IT WAS IAN!" I shout.

Ryan chuckles. "Was it?"

"YES!" I yell.

Ian turns bright red and doesn't say a word for the rest of the ride.

...

When we get to school, Ian leaps off and doesn't wait for me, or look at me. Now I'm ok with that. He's been doing that ever since Monday, the day Dan asked me out. Today is Wednesday. Just 2 more days. I walk outside, take a deep breath of fresh air and start choking. It is raining and it stinks.

I step into the building knowing Inhave a great big day ahead of me.


	7. SORRY!

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


	8. All the Dweebs in the World at One Place

"Hendrickson, Andy?" Mrs. Hein calls out.

"HERE!" Andy screams loudly like any other day. Again it was so loud that a few teachers had to shut their doors.

I cannot believe Andy's name is the first thing I have to here every school morning. It totally makes my morning not as bright as it seems.

"Hale, Tina?" Mrs. Hein continues.

And I cannot believe that is the second name I hear.

I ignore the whole role call until I hear my name.

"Kabra, Natalie?"

"Here," I groan.

"Where's the sprit?" Mrs. Hein is also a cheerleading coach. That explains why Tina is always kissing up to her butt.

I roll my eyes. And I know I have to chant the school chant when you're not enthusiastic as you say "Here!" in the role call.

"_The Edgerton Wolves are in the house  
Everyone, every age, stands up to and cheer  
The Wolves will stomp on that little mouse named  
Natalie Kabra if she doesn't yell 'HERE!'" _

I yell the last part: HERE! really loudly so that Mrs. Hein won't complain. She smiles and continues as everyone giggles and points to me.

"That's why you have to say 'here' loudly," taunts Hayley Kennedy. "Learned your lesson?"

"Whatever," I grumble loudly on purpose because I know that Hayley is next in the role call and if she doesn't hear her name, she won't say "here" and Mrs. Hein will make her do the chant. "I HAVEN'T LEARNED MY LESSON." I say loudly as Hayley while Mrs. Hein says "Kennedy Hayley?"

I keep talking as Mrs. Hein repeats, "Kennedy, Hayley?" she scans the room and her eyes land on Hayley.

"Ms. Kennedy!" she barks her coach voice. "Why didn't you say 'here?'"

"Well, um," Hayley stammers. "It's because-"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Mrs. Hein yells. "Chant!"

Hayley glares accusingly at me. Then she starts the chant:

_"THE EDGERTON WOLVES ARE IN THE HOUSE  
EVERYONE, EVERY AGE STANDS UP TO CHEER  
THE WOLVES WILL STOMP ON THAT LITTLE MOUSE NAMED  
HAYLEY KENNEDY IF SHE DOESNT YELL '**HERE!'**_"

She's a cheerleader so she as lots of fake enthusiasm. People laugh and I smile sweetly at her.

"So much for not saying here quietly," I grin.

"Shut up," she hisses.

"Make me."

She glowers without another word.

...

I run into Dan in the hallway. He lightens up.

"Hey babe!" he cries throwing his arms around me.

I groan inside but on the outside a make a huge cheerleader fake smile. "Hi!" I exclaim. But my fake smile turns off as I see Ian and Sandra laughing.

"Quick," I whisper to Dan. I shove him behind the lockers and I hear him whisper, "Ooh! Secretive ninja mission!"

I hop out from behind the lockers and hiss at Dan, "Stay."

I'm not sure if he heard but if he didn't, it's too late to repeat it. Ian spotted me, and is making his way over.

His arm was around Sandra's soldiers.

"Oh, hi Natalie," His British accent is back. Last night, he told me that Sandra thought British accents were hot now. "Just hanging with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Aw," Sandra cooes. "I love your cute little smooth silky British accent, baby."

Ian smiles. "Of course you do. Now, Natalie I am disappointed in you."

"Yeah," Sandra echoes. "He is very disappointed in you."

"Why?" I demand.

"Why of course," Ian purrs. "You have not gotten a date to prom yet."

I bite my lip. If I say yes, I do, Ian will ask who it is. When I say Dan, he'll tease me for the rest of my delicate life! If I say no, he'll think I'm a loser. Well, the new Ian will think I'm a loser. The old Ian would've comforted me.

"Um," I stammer stalling for time. "Ummmmmmmmmm."

"Yes, we all know you don't have a date," Sandra taunts. "But _I _do. And so does Ian!"

I glare at them. "You _finally_ got out of your chicken mode and asked her?"

"Yes." Ian glares back.

"Whatever."

"Whatever? You haven't even gotten a date, let alone a boyfriend!" Ian exclaims.

I stamp my toes with my toenails painted under my flats. "I do! I do have a date! And a boyfriend!"

Ian looks surprised. But just for a second. His face goes back to a sneer. "And who would that be?"

"Me."

I hear a voice. Dan has stepped out from behind the lockers.

Sandra and Ian turn toward his voice.

"_This_ dweeb?" Ian asks in disbelief. "Natalie, you are totally giving the Kabra family a terrible impression. I mean Dan as a boyfriend? Can't you do better?"

"Relax, Ian," Sandra puts her hand on Ian's arm. "That Dan is really newbie cute anyway. He's so adorable and he has such chubby cheeks!"

"I'm only a few years younger then you, you know," Dan mumbles.

"Whatever," Sandra says.

"Yeah, whatever," Ian repeats. "Let's go Sandra."

With that, they turn they're heels and leave.


End file.
